Brincadeiras do Amor
by Slim Shady Cents
Summary: Afrodite A deusa nota que os dourados estão muito solitários, com isso manda seu filho Eros pra Terra, para dar amor aos corações dele, agora Eros pretendem achar as garotas perfeitas! [ACEITO NAMORADOS PARA OS CAVALEIROS]


**Brincadeiras do Amor.**

**Iniciada: ás 11:54.**

**Dia: 30 de outubro de 05.**

**Terminada?. **

**Resumo:** Afrodite (A deusa) nota que os dourados estão muito solitários, com isso manda seu filho Eros pra Terra, para dar amor aos corações dele, agora Eros pretendem achar as garotas perfeitas! ACEITO NAMORADOS PARA OS CAVALEIROS

PARECE QUE NAUM QUEREM QUE EU POST ESSA BENDITA FIC, MAIS COMO EU SO UEXTREMAMENTE TEIMOSA EU VOU POSTA-LA 30 MIL VEZES ATE QUE CONSEGUIR TREMINA-LA...

MINHAS OUTRAS FICS? SIM EU VOU CONTINUA-LAS, TAMBEM VOU POSTA-LA 1000 VEZES ATE TERMINA-LA.

**Ai espero que tenham gostado da historia e de como ela vai ser!**

**Quem quiser da sugestões eu aceito, porque ela ainda não esta totalmente planejada.**

**REGRAS PARA SEGUIR, POR FAVOR:**

**1 ** Quem mandar primeiro pegou cavaleiro.

**2 ** Por favor, coloquem tudo o que eu mandar, as vezes eu lei umas fic's estilo essa que eu to fazendo, a pessoa não bota nome completo entre outras coisas, não que as vezes eu não faça isso, eu faço também, mais se fizerem isso não me ajudará muito.

**3 ** Só começarei a fic quando todos os 13 dourados já estiverem com namoradas, não importando quantos prólogos eu tenho que fazer, por favor, façam com o que eu faça apenas 5 prólogos, se não ai vai ficar difícil.

**4 ** Espero que gostem.

**5 NÃO DEIXEM DE LER AS REGRAS!**

**6 ** Espero que comentem e gostem muito dela, porque eu tenho muito orgulho dessa fic.

Os cavaleiro são: (Os mesmos de sempre)

**Shion: **

**Mú: **

**Aldebaram:**

**Saga:**

**Kanon: **

**Mascara da Morte:**

**Aioria:**

**Shaka: **

**Dohko: **

**Milo: **

**Aioros: **

**Shura:**

**Camus: **

**Afrodite:**

**Seiya: **

**Ikki:**

**Shiryu:**

**Shun:**

**Hyoga: **

Ai o que eu quero nas fichas:

**Nome Completo:** (Bota o nome completo, por favor!)

**Apelido:**

**Idade: **(Varia de 15 a 20 anos):

**Signo:** (O cavaleiro que você escolher não precisa ser do mesmo signo que você quer a menina)

**Aonde Nasceu: **(A cidade... País)

**Aniversario:**

**Descendência:**

**Nacionalidade: **(De aonde veio)

**O que gosta:**

**O que odeia:**

**No que é boa:**

**No que não é boa:**

**Habilidades:**

**Hobbyes:**

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência:**

(Cor dos Olhos)

(Cor dos cabelos)

(Cor da pele)

(Corpo)

(Podem acrescentar algo se quiser).

"OBSERVAÇÃO, não precisam colocar nessa ordem, assim colocar **Cor dos olhos** se ao lado a cor, é só para saber o que tem que se colocar".

**Característica predominante:** (Assim tipo vai uma tatuagem, um piercing, uma pinta, uma cicatriz, uma marca registrada, tipo quando você pensar nela vai lembra dela)

**Maior qualidade:**

**Maior defeito:**

**Musica/ Cantor/ Banda:** (Pode ter mais que um)

**Musica/ Cantor/ Banda que odeia:**

**Cor/ Flor/ Pedra:**

**Comida/ Animal/ Bebida:**

**Comida/ Animal/ Bebida que odeia:**

**Ídolos:**

**Famosos que odeia:**

**Estilo:** (Patty... Gótica...):

**Estilo que odeia:**

**O que mais gosta de usar:**

**Religião:** (Vale qualquer uma)

**Família:**

**Animais de estimação:**

**Aonde Mora **(Atualmente)

**Infância/ Adolescência:**

**Com quem veio para a Grécia:** (se já é da Grécia não precisa colocar)

**E porque:**

**Estuda:** (Assim tipo... Em que serie está)

**Matérias que gosta:**

**Matérias que odeia:**

**Matérias no qual é boa:**

**Matérias no qual é péssima:**

**Carreira:** (Carreira que ela gostaria de seguir)

**Esportes que gosta:**

**Esportes que pratica:**

**Esportes que odeia:**

**Segredos:**

**Sonho:**

**Como será seu encontro com o cavaleiro:** (Não é aonde é como será se vai ser bom se vai ser ruim, o que ela vai pensar dele... Por ai?)

**Aonde Será:**

**O que ela vai estar usando:**

**O que ela mais se interessa para conversar:**

**Como vai reagir a ele depois do encontro:**

**O que ele fará para conquistá-la:**

**Cavaleiro:**

ESSA SITE APAGOU AS MINHAS FIC'S, MAIS EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR DESSE SITE MUITO MENOS DAS MINHAS FIC E NÃO TO NEM AI SE TENHA QUE POSTA-LAS MIL E UMA VEZES...

Beijos...


End file.
